Jealousy Doesn't Fit You
by dbsklover
Summary: What happens when Kaito sees Luka with another guy at her filming of Just be Friends and they seem to me heading on the road of "more than just friends". my first story hope it doesn't hurt your eyes


Jealously Doesn't Fit You

Kaito was usually a happy carefree guy who seemed to always have a kind smile on his face but at this moment he was wearing a stiff scowl. He was standing in a studio. Luka had just finished filming the music video for Just be Friends. And right now she was talking to the male lead of the video. They weren't just talking they were laughing and teasing each other too. It was tiring enough to have to watch them so close together during the music video. Kaito didn't mind when Luka was paired with Gakupo or Len during other videos because Len was just a boy Luka found cute and Gakupo annoyed the heck out of Luka.

But this guy was different. He was her age and normal. Apparently the male was from America, a nikkeijin (Japanese-American), so he and Luka could converse in English. Kaito had enough trouble reading their lips from where he was standing let alone they speak a different language. He just wanted the shoot to be over already so he could take Luka out to ice cream like he always does after she finishes a song. He got tired watching them get along so well so he decided to go down the hall to get some coffee.

When he came back he noticed that Luka and the _other guy_ was gone. Kaito also noticed that everyone was already cleaning up the studio. Kaito then went up to the nearest person he could find and asked, " Have you seen where Luka went?"

"I saw her leave with that American guy", the studio worker then smirked and nudged Kaito," you better leave them alone I think they might be confessing their love to one another."

Before the guy could say anything else Kaito was already gone. He ran throughout the building in panic looking for pink hair anywhere. He was upstairs in the studio when he saw Luka and the _other guy _outside through the window. They were alone in the back of the building. From what he saw the guy was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. But what really caught his attention was that Luka was crying and shaking her head. That nearly broke Kaito's heart. He reached out to her through the window. He clenched his fist at what he saw next the guy had pulled Luka into a hug and she was even hugging him back. The guy then said something that made Luka's aqua eyes open wide and made her cheeks turn a rosy red. She began looking at the ground and seemed flustered when she was talking. The guy's shoulders shook as if he was chuckling. What he said next made Luka blush beet red. She began yelling at the guy and he continued laughing. Seeing the guy laughing she began giggling herself. They then smiled and it seemed like they were saying goodbye and Kaito let out a sigh of relief. But his breath stopped when he saw what happened next. They exchanged a goodbye hug but what bugged him was what Luka did next...

Luka _kissed_ the nikkeijin's cheek.

That sent Kaito rushing down the stairs and out of the building. He was huffing and out off breath by the time he reached their location. The _other guy _was already gone when Kaito reached Luka.

Luka turned to look at the out-of-breath Kaito confused," Kaito are you okay?"

"W-w-where's the *huff* American guy" Kaito weezed.

"He left for his flight back to America," answered Luka still confused.

"But *huff* i saw you *huff* and him *huff* and the window *huff* and the kiss" Kaito breathed pointing at Luka and the upstairs window.

Luka wore a blank expression but a smirk began to creep across her face. "Kaaaiiiittttoooooooo, were you _jealous_?"

At those words Kaito's heavy breathing stopped all together. Kaito then looked up abruptly and a bright red was painted across his cheek."W-W-WHAT N-N-NOO!"

"Jealousy doesn't fit you Kaito~", Luka sang leaning towards Kaito.

"I AM NOT" Kaito exclaimed trying to cover his now completely red face." and that's beside the point, why were you crying?"

"Oh that i was crying cause he told me he had to go back to America and we were getting so close" Luka answered with sad eyes.

"And the kiss?"

"It was a goodbye kiss and because he told me he really liked me" Luka sighed and began walking away," he also asked me to come to America with him."

"WHAT?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Don't worry I told him I wouldn't go" Luka waved before turning the corner of the building. She turned back to say, "oh yeah and the reason i was blushing so much near the end was because he figured the reason I couldn't go with him was because I had someone special to me here."

Kaito stod there speechless for a while before he came back to his senses "WAIT!LUKA WHO'S THE SOMEONE?"


End file.
